Welcome Harry Potter
by Hell no.1
Summary: Rewrite of my story, Harry Potter Taking Control, which I seriously messed up in. Good Dumbledore, Only Ron Bashing Coven Bond, Betrothal Contracts, Emancipated Harry.
1. Chapter 1

11 year old Harry Potter could only gawk at the sight of the interior of Gringotts Wizarding Bank. The interiors were amazing, despite how creepy the little poem was. It was like they were trying to chase away customers, but Harry approved and no doubts that the Goblins could actually do what they were hinting at.

As Hagrid guided him towards a goblin teller, his eyes fell on another goblin approaching them at a rapid but still reasonable place, navigating the crowds like they weren't even there. Intrigued, he stopped and waited for the goblin to arrive, much to Hagrid's confusion.

As soon as the goblin arrived he spoke, 'greetings, Lord Potter. I must ask you to come with me.' Hagrid looked quite confused and said, 'Bu' I need t' take 'im to 'is trus' vault.' The goblin, staring at Harry as though he was something special, replied undettered, 'No matter Master Hagrid. You may conclude your business with teller Ripjaw. It is the wish of Ragnok the Eighth, Director of the English Branch of Gringotts and Keeper of the House Potter Vaults to meet, and he does not like waiting.'

Obviously Hagrid knew the dangers of messing with goblins, so he simply said, 'Stay safe, eh Harry? Dumbledore will have my hide if something happens t' yeh.' And began murmuring to the teller.

Harry who was still yet to say a word began following the goblin that had moved away from him and was heading down a path full of doors covered with words like Malfoy, Bones, Lovegood, Tonks.

A few minutes of walking later they arrived at the very last door which read Potter.

Feeling a bit of nervous anticipation, Harry pushed open the door and looked in. The room was a typical Muggle office type with a plush carpet and a fire burning in a corner, with a table in the center. Behind the table sat another Goblin, this one looking quite old, with wrinkles covering his skin.

He spoke in a dry, raspy voice, as though he spent his time gargling with nails. 'Welcome Mr. Potter. I am your Vault Manager and Director of this branch of Gringotts. I do believe we have some business to start. Please take a seat'

Harry sat in one of the sofas and said, 'call me Harry, Director Ragnok. And what business do we have?'

Ragnok said, 'Why we have to cover your parents' wills, your inheritance test, your properties and we also have to get rid of that Merlin awful Horcrux in your head.'

'A what in my head?'

'A Horcrux. It is one of the most despicable forms of magic. To put it simply, Voldemort, the person who killed your parents, accidently put a bit of his soul in you, resulting in your scar. Now, how do you want to proceed?'

'Remove the Horcrux first please.'

He was guided to another room, where he was told to change into a hospital gown and lay down on a bed. As soon as he lay down in it, he felt the reaches of sleep and succumbed.

When he woke up around half an hour later he got to witness a death match between a possessed pig and 2 warrior goblins.

He was later guided back to Ragnok's room, accompanied by a goblin, Griphook. While Harry took his seat again, Griphook handed a folder to Ragnok, who gave a harsh muttering of curses-and later an order-in gobledegook before looking towards Harry who was lost in the runic patterns he saw in front on the ceiling. Clearing his throat to get the child's attention, he spoke, 'Mr. Potter, it has just come to my attention that you suffer from several problems like malnutrition, eyesight defects and unhealed injuries. Of the magical kind, there are blocks on your core and blocks on your magical abilities. Do not worry; we will get you potions that will get rid of them all.'

An astounded but weak Harry replied, 'thank you for your generosity, Director Ragnok. Can we move on to my inheritance test now?'

'Of course we can Mr. Potter. All we need is a drop of your blood,' he procured a vial, 'a strand of your hair' a muggle tweezers joined the vial, 'and some of your saliva.' Another vial joined the other components.

Harry dutifully gave what was asked of him and Ragnok mixed it all together before pouring the mixture on a scrap of parchment.

As they watched, words began appearing on the parchment, in gold ink.

 **Client:** Harry James Potter

 **Race:** Wizard

 **Pure blood**

 **Mother:** Lily Potter nee Evans

 **Father:** James Charles Potter

 **Natural Abilities**

 **Animagus:** form unknown

 **Metamorphmagus:** hair, height and face only (blocked by A. Dumbledore)

 **Natural Occlumence and Legilimence:** powerful shields and probes (blocked by A. Dumbledore)

 **Flight:** Without support (blocked by A. Dumbledore)

 **All tongue:** every speech can be spoken (blocked by A. Dumbledore except Parseltoungue)

 **Seer:** Mostly accurate prophetic dreams (blocked by A. Dumbledore)

 **Wand less Magic:** Very easy (blocked by A. Dumbledore)

 **Wordless Magic:** Very easy (blocked by A. Dumbledore)

 **Dark arts:** Natural without turning dark (blocked by A. Dumbledore)

 **Veela Charm:** from mothers side (blocked by A. Dumbledore)

 **Rudimentary Magic:** Other magic (blocked by A. Dumbledore)

 **Conjuring:** Natural (blocked by A. Dumbledore)

 **Magical Countering:** Subconsciously (blocked by A. Dumbledore)

 **Quick Healing:** all but the most fatal wounds (blocked by A. Dumbledore)

 **Photographic memory:** Infallible (blocked by A. Dumbledore)

 **Heritage**

The Most Ancient and Noble House of Potter [Father]

The Most Ancient and Noble House of Black [Grandmother, Godfather]

The Most Ancient and Noble House of Peverell [Father]

The Most Ancient and Noble House of Flamel [Godmother]

The Most Noble House of Riddle [Right of Conquest]

The Most Noble House of Gaunt [Right of Conquest]

The Most Esteemed House of Gryffindor [Father]

The Most Esteemed House of Ravenclaw [Mother]

The Most Esteemed House of Hufflepuff [Mother]

The Most Esteemed House of Slytherin [Right of Conquest]

The Foreign House of the Gods(Greek) [Distant relation]

The Foreign House of the Emperor(Roman) [Distant relation]

The Foreign House of the Pharaoh(Egyptian) [Distant relation]

The Foreign House of White(French) [Distant relation]

The Foreign House of Vader(German) [Distant relation]

The Foreign House of the Jackson(American) [Distant relation]

The Foreign House of Eragon(Irish) [Distant relation]

The Royal House of Drakonids [Bloodline Magic]

The Royal House of Merlin [Prophecy Magic]

The Royal House of Le Fay [Prophecy Magic]

The Royal House of Death [Conditions met]

Harry took a break from reading the really long Parchment and asked, 'Director Ragnok-' 'call me Ragnok' '-what is Right of Conquest?' Ragnok frowned before asking, 'That is mentioned in front of your house?'

'In front of three, actually.'

Ragnok's eyes bugged out, he reached for the paper before coming to his senses and asking permission. As soon as it was granted, he snatched it up and read through it, before setting it down with a soft sigh and a few curses in gobledegook.

'Well, well, well Mr. Potter. It would seem you are quite an anomaly. Right of Conquest is a right reserved for only the Pure bloods and Half-bloods, which are 2 of the 5 groups in the magical world. It entitles any Pureblood, who defeated another Pure-or half-blood without an heir to seize control of that house as the Head.'

'Oh. And what are the "conditions" that I met?'

'This is sacred knowledge, Mr. Potter. One passed only from Director to Director of the various worldwide branches of Gringotts. The only reason I am ready to divulge this is because you are heir of both Peverell and Death.'

'What does that have to do with anything?'

'Reading the Tale of Three Brothers from Beetle the Bard should answer your question, Mr. Potter. You see, we goblins had always believed in the existence of the entity called Death, though we had no proof of his existence. That is until a millennium ago, when Death himself appeared to my forefather, Ragnok the First at sat exactly where you are currently seated.'

Disregarding the boy's astonished glance downwards, Ragnok continued his tale 'Death told him that his heir would be the first person to survive the killing curse, which he himself had invented, without formation of a horcrux. As you completed that, you are officially heir of Death.'

Harry was stumped, his 11 year old brain trying and barely succeeding to control the fact that was magically descended from such a powerful being.

Ragnok could not hold back a chuckle at the young heir's expression. 'I believe that we can move on to your Parents' will, yes?'

At that moment, there was a knock on the door and a goblin, Griphook if he remembered correctly and spoke, 'Director Ragnok the eighth, they have arrived, sir.'

Harry was quite put off by Ragnok's sharktooth grin. 'Let's go Mr. Potter. I believe it is time to meet the other beneficiaries of your parents' Will.'

 **And done.**

Updated-4/4/2017


	2. Chapter 2

As Harry walked through a door, he saw a small auditorium of sorts filled with people. As he took the last seat, he noticed the security goblins barring the doors and Ragnok walking up to the podium on the stage.

As soon as Harry had stepped in, all eyes had diverted to him and not left him till he took his seat, after which the hushed chattering started, ending only when Ragnok cleared his throat and began to read.

 **This is the will of James Charles Potter and Lily Rob Potter nee Evans**

 **We have made this will in sound mind and bodily health, with no compulsion or confounding charms.**

 **Any previous Wills made and/or registered are hereby declared Null and Void**

 **The only beneficiaries of this Will are those listed below**

 **Sirius Orion Black, a Family Friend. To you we leave 60,000 Galleons, to be deposited directly in your vault. We also leave you Potter Cottage in Wiltshire.**

 **Amelia Bones, a Family Friend. To you we leave 50,000 Galleons, to be deposited directly into your vault. We leave you Potter Chateau in Nice.**

It continued like this for a long time. The other beneficiaries were Remus Lupin, Minerva McGonagall, Albus Percival Brian Wulfric Dumbledore, the Flamels, the Longbottoms, the Boots, the Macmillians the Lovegoods, the Weaselys, the Tonks, the Patils, the Greengrasses, the Abbotts, the Bells, the Spinnets, the Daviess, the Browns, the Turpins, the Lis and the Delacours, who had shifted to France after hearing about the death of the Potters. Also listed was a Muggle family with a magical daughter, the Grangers. Both the Grangers and Delacours had to travel a long distance and had come especially for this meeting.

The will reading continued soon after.

 **Of matters regarding our son, Harry James Potter, these are to be his guardians in the given order by preference.**

 **Sirius Black, Godfather by Godfather Ritual.**

 **Perenelle Flamel, Godmother by Godmother Ritual**

 **Amelia Bones, family friend**

 **Minerva McGonagall, our favorite teacher**

 **Albus Dumbledore, our beloved headmaster**

 **Alice and Frank Longbottom, parent of Neville Longbottom, Harry's God brother**

 **The Weaselys, Family friends**

And so on, listing the same benefactors who were delegated by Harry's parents, until the very end where it was written,

 **As last of his house, I request that he be Emancipated legally and be allowed to take his seat on the Wizengamot by the 69** **th** **law passed**

 **No matter what circumstances, Harry Potter must not be placed with Vernon and Petunia Dursley.**

 **We also give permission to use the following statement incase Sirius Black finds himself arrested.**

 **Sirius Orion Black was not secret keeper of the Fidelius Charm, it was Peter Pettigrew.**

Everyone could see Amelia was struck quite hard by this, though none but her had any idea why.

 **Official Gringotts Witness,**

 **Ragnok the Seventh, Director of the British Branch of Gringotts Wizarding Bank**

 **Official Ministry Witness,**

 **Cornelius Oswald Fudge, Minister of Magic**

After the will reading, Ragnok asked everyone to wait, as there was something else concerning all of them. When questioned he said, 'It regards your wards' which was enough for all of them.

He quickly called another goblin and murmured to him in gobledegook. At the newcomers shocked look, Ragnok nodded grimly, and gestured to Harry with his chin. The boy was, oblivious to what was going on, conversing with the children and their families.

As soon as the assistant goblin returned, Ragnok checked that the files were the right ones and cleared his throat. 'Wizards and witches, please settle down. These are very important contracts, penned by you all. All of them have to do with the future of the Great Alliance.' Most the fathers gained a panicked look at this, as though they were thinking 'Oh crud. Not now. How can this be happening so soon?' Their wives looked at them suspiciously. The children were completely clueless and had returned to getting to know their year mates. *****

'Mr. Potter. This regards you and the other children mostly. As you are going to be emancipated, these contracts have come into being. Before you ask, they are partially negotiable but non terminable.'

He passed along copies of the folder to the complete assembly.

They were all betrothal contracts.

Harry had contracts with all female children of the great alliance, plus the Grangers only, Hermione, listed alongside was the cause-for protection against bigoted purebloods.

Harry fainted. The men ran screaming as their wives and children chased them with spells and whatever little pieces of junk they had in their pockets. Well, all but those who were smart enough to have none of the betrothal contract junk, who gave a sigh of relief.

As the security goblins tried to calm the frantic witches and children down, Ragnok looked upon the assembly with amusement. It truly had been a while since he had seen something so humorous.

When order was finally restored to the room and Harry was revived, Ragnok told the families that since the contracts had been shown, all the families had till the Winter Solstice to go over the terms and complete the contract else the they be submitted as it is.

When Harry was finally awoken and the other families left after wishing Harry good bye, Amelia Bones ensuring that him that his godfather would be freed as soon as possible, he was led back into the Ragnok's office where as he sat down he noticed that it was 2pm and asked Ragnok, 'Could we please finish this quickly? I am famished.' Ragnok chuckled before replying, 'So am I Harry, so am I. Now all we have left to deal with is the matter of you claiming your lordships and looking into your inherited shares and properties and your seats on the Wizengamot which you can claim at the winter solstice meeting. Speaking of money, would you like to combine all your vaults into one? It should make sure accessing them for what you require easier?'

'Please. And can the ledgers of my inheritance be given to me so I can look upon them at a later time?'

'Of course. Now the signet lord of the House rings. 20, I believe since Nicholas Flamel is still Lord Flamel, but you can have the heir ring. We will have to send the lady rings to your betrothed.' So saying he pushed forward 21 velvet boxes, like the ones used to house engagement rings.

'How am I supposed to wear all of these? I have only ten fingers.'

'Start putting them on any finger of your choice, you will understand.'

Bewildered though he was, Harry did as he was asked; opening the ring boxes one by one and sliding them onto his right hand ring finger, where they shimmered and disappeared, to reappear when Harry needed them.

As soon as he put on the last ring, he jumped when a bell rang out. Ragnok didn't have any such qualms. He calmly opened the door, revealing the immortal couple, Nicholas and Perenelle Flamel.

Perenelle quickly rushed over to Ragnok and demanded,' Where is he? Where is my Godson?' As Perenelle shook the amused goblin, Nicholas walked over to Harry and said, 'Nice to meet you lad. I am Nicholas Flamel, the Alchemist and creator of the Philosopher's stone.' As he said that, thunder boomed out making Harry jump again, Nicholas chuckle and Perenelle turn to Harry, where she ambushed him with the first hug that he remembered.

Turning back to Ragnok while still holding Harry against her, she muttered an apology and began guiding Harry out of the Bank, leaving Ragnok smirking as he said, 'Well are now officially emancipated, Mr. Potter, congratulations'

On the way back to Flamel Manor, in Nicholas' car, both Perenelle and Nicholas told Harry of what they remembered of his parents and himself as a child.

When they reached the Manor, they burned Harry's hand me downs, save for the ones he was wearing and promised to take him shopping for a whole new wardrobe the next day. Next, they showed him his new room, which was customized by him in a few minutes and called down for lunch, where he was introduced to Dobby, head house elf of Flamel Manor.

That night, after Harry bade goodnight to Nick and Perry, as he was asked to call them, and drank the first batch of potions he was assigned, he went to bed with a smile on his face.

What he did not know that he had also ingested the animagus potion, which was so rare that the goblins could not provide it.

 **I would write more but it is 11:30 and I need sleep**

 **Updated- 11** **th** **April 2017**

 ***all the children are in first year. i am not planning on changing that.**


End file.
